


Difficile adieu

by MissKitty28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN 13x01, Spoilers, dean and cas - Freeform, dean and castiel - Freeform, spn 12x23
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Quatre mois suite aux événements du 12x23, les frères Winchesters gèrent différemment l'après... Petite ouverture sur ce que pourrait être (en partie) le 13x01. (Destiel fortement impliqué).





	Difficile adieu

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION, GROS SPOILERS SUR LE 12x23 !!!!

Sam trébucha sur une bouteille vide de Whisky, qui roula jusqu’à un des piliers du centre du bunker.

« Dean ? » appela t-il dans un soupir.

Un léger grognement lui indiqua que son frère aîné se trouvait sur l’un des fauteuils dans un coin isolé de la pièce, visiblement mal en point.

« Je vois que ta sortie d’hier a été productive… »

« J’ai pas trouvé de démon, » marmonna d’une voix graveleuse le plus vieux des Winchesters en tentant de se redresser, les yeux semi-clots.

« Sans blague… » Sam laissa passer quelques secondes, lors desquelles il apposa ses deux mains contre son visage, tentant de trouver ses mots. « Dean…. Je sais que… les recherches n’avancent pas -»

« Oh, tu crois ? » déclara Dean sarcastique.

« Se noyer dans l’alcool nous avance encore moins, » rétorqua Sam.

« J’suis pas sûr d’être d’accord. »

« Ouais, si tu considères qu’avancer droit en direction d’un coma éthylique est une super idée. »

Dean répondit par un haussement d’épaule indifférent, avant de passer une main contre son visage. Il avait _vraiment_ trop bu. Il tenta néanmoins de paraître composé dans ses propos.

« Les recherches ont donné quelque chose ? Et les missions ? » demanda t-il avec une pointe de défaitisme dans la voix.

Sam avait pris la tête depuis quelques semaines d’équipes de chasseurs de la côte ouest des Etats-unis, et un vaste réseau, pour le moment encore brouillon, d’organisation de chasses à grande échelle avait été mis en place. Sam avait eu l’instinct de leader pour sa fondation et avait finalement poursuivi dans sa prise de la tête du projet. Cette activité lui avait permis de rester en mouvance et de ne pas se laisser abattre par les pertes difficiles qui les avaient frappés ces derniers temps. Perdre Cas et leur mère en l’espace de quelques minutes avait pourtant mis un coup dur à son moral, mais il avait rapidement pris le parti de l’action.

Dean, de son côté, avait pris la direction inverse et avait opéré un grand plongeon de plusieurs mois dans des attitudes suicidaires, un pattern auquel Sam n’était que trop habitué à voir chez son grand-frère et qu’il aurait été plus simple d’apaiser si Dean avait été ouvert à la discussion. Ce qui était peine perdue jusque là, Sam ne parvenait pas à le sortir du profond cercle vicieux dans lequel il s’était enfermé.

Le cadet des Winchesters commença sa phrase dans un soupir, sachant que ses paroles n’allaient pas plaire. « Les recherches n’ont rien donné, » ce à quoi la mâchoire de Dean se contracta. « Les missions se poursuivent, quant à elles. On étudie les différentes dimensions pour évaluer les plus plausibles et retrouver celle dans laquelle on a perdu maman… » 

Quand cette horrible soirée s’était produite, suite à la naissance du Nephilim, de la disparition de Mary et de la mort de Cas, des actions sur plusieurs plans avaient dû s’opérer et s’organiser. D’une part pour régler la situation avec le Nephilim, qui s’était enfui, mais également pour retrouver Mary. C’est à ce moment là que Sam s’était aperçu de combien leur mère bénéficiait d’une excellente notoriété, car celle-ci avait permis de mobiliser des troupes de chasseurs volontaires pour les missions et recherches la concernant.

« Bien, c’est bien… » déclara Dean d’une voix détachée, le regard fixé sur le sol.

« Est-ce que tu… » commença Sam hésitant. « Tu en sais plus, du côté des anges ? »

Dean avait pris dès le départ toutes les dispositions pour s’occuper de la situation de Cas. Son corps avait été disposé dans une des pièces du sous-sol du bunker, plus fraîche que les autres. Sam avait émis l’hypothèse de l’incinérer, ou tout du moins de l’enterrer, mais Dean étant résolument persuadé que l’ange serait ramené, cette suggestion avait été balayée sans contestation possible. «  _Il aura besoin de récupérer son corps,_ » avait rétorqué Dean avec fermeté. Cela datait de maintenant quatre mois, et aucune solution n’avait été trouvée. Ils avaient appris dans ce laps de temps que les corps ayant été possédés par la grâce d’un ange se conservaient sans phénomène de putréfaction, ce qui avait enlevé un énorme problème de l’équation, qui leur donnait plus de temps pour trouver une solution.

« Toujours ce p*tain de silence radio… » répondit Dean en contractant sa mâchoire, se raidissant légèrement. Il devait l’admettre, savoir que les anges se montraient aussi indifférents au devenir de Cas l’avait rendu complètement fou.

« Ils sont énervés… »

« Tu parles… »

« Dean, t’as buté huit anges en l’espace de quatre mois, ça me paraît plutôt légitime… »

« Parce qu’ils ne voulaient pas me donner de réponse. »

« Ou parce que leur réponse ne te plaisait pas, » répondit Sam du tac au tac, se confrontant dans la seconde même au regard noir de Dean. Il leva les mains dans un réflexe défensif, avant d’ajouter : « Je suis de ton côté, c’était des pourritures qui ont manipulé Cas pour avoir ce qu’ils voulaient, mais les piéger et les tuer, non seulement c’était suicidaire, mais ça n’a en plus pas contribué à nous rendre sympathiques. »

« J’aurais espéré… » commença Dean hésitant, « j’aurais osé espérer que ça aurait bougé les fesses de Chuck, que ça lui aurait donné un peu d’inspiration pour se pointer, mais à croire qu’il n’en a rien à foutre de ce qui arrive à son armada d’anges… Et encore moins à Cas, » finit-il en baissant la tête, fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

Dean ne l’aurait jamais dit à son frère, mais Sam, pour l’avoir entendu, savait qu’il avait prié Chuck -et même Amara- un nombre incalculable de fois, tous les jours, espérant une réponse. Espérant un miracle. 

Miracle qui ne se produisait jamais. 

La catatonie dans laquelle il avait été plongé dans un premier temps s’était vite muée en colère face au silence qu’il recevait pour seule réponse depuis des mois. Trouver un moyen de ramener Cas avait été une obsession pour lui, jusqu’à ce que toutes ses tentatives débouchent sur des échecs et qu’il finisse par se laisser complètement aller.

« Dean, peut-être… Crois-moi, j’ai dû mal à l’accepter, mais… peut-être qu’il serait temps de faire notre deuil, de passer à autre ch…- »

« Non. » La voix de Dean avait été impérative et ferme. « C’est hors de question. » 

Les épaules de Sam s’affaissèrent. Il savait que la mort de Cas ne représentait pas la même chose pour lui et pour son frère, mais Cas était son ami et un membre de leur famille, il aurait été prêt à mourir pour lui, et savoir que son corps gisait encore au sein du bunker, qu’aucun réel adieu n’avait pu se faire, l’empêchait de réellement faire son deuil. Face à la réaction de Dean, il comprit néanmoins une fois de plus que raisonner son grand-frère sur le sujet ne serait pas une option.

Dean entama un mouvement pour se redresser. Sam regarda autour d’eux quelques secondes, nerveux, et s’autorisa finalement à prononcer, pour la troisième fois, des mots qui, il le savait, allaient braquer son frère. « Tu sais que tu peux me parler… si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit… »

Les mots de Sam n’eurent même pas le temps de mourir entre ses lèvres que Dean lui répondait déjà. « Je vais bien. »

La réponse de Dean avait été moins brutale que d’habitude, mais elle restait néanmoins distante et ferme.

« Tu as l’air à l’opposé de ‘bien’, » ajouta Sam dans un soupir. « Je.. je doute qu’on ne parvienne à ramener Cas, et je m’inquiète sérieusement la manière dont tu gères… ou plutôt refuse de gérer… la situation. »

« Merci pour l’analyse Dr Phil, je te dois combien ? » déclara Dean en traçant son chemin en direction de la salle de bain.

Sam leva légèrement les mains, clairement démuni face à la réaction -attendue- de son frère. Il le regarda s’éloigner, sachant pertinemment ce par quoi il passait, et pour cause, il avait jadis été dans la même position.

Mais la situation était bien plus compliquée pour Dean et Cas. 

Ce ne serait néanmoins qu’une question de temps avant que le plus âgé des Winchesters finisse par se l’admettre. 

Et l’entame d’un deuil pourrait peut-être se faire à partir de ce moment là.


End file.
